yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Controls
For Yandere Simulator 'Keyboard Controls:' In the future, it will be possible to completely customize all controls. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651856282647838720 YandereLaughWeak.png|Yandere-chan's small giggle YandereLaughMedium.png|Yandere-chan's chuckle YandereLaughStrong.png|Yandere-chan while laughing insanely *'W' to move forward. *'A' to move right. *'D' to move left. *'S' to move backwards. * Move the mouse to move the camera angle. * Scroll to zoom in and out. * Hold down the right mouse button to take out your smartphone. Click the left mouse button to snap a picture. You can also press the Ctrl button to snap a picture as well. * During a conversation with a student, move the mouse to highlight a dialogue option, and press the ‘E’ key to make a selection. * 'E' to move forward through the menus when you are paused. *'Q' to move back through the menus. *Hold 'Left Shift' to run. *Tap 'Left Ctrl' to laugh. Tap repeatedly to laugh louder. * Hold the Left Ctrl key to activate Yandere Vision. In this mode, the player can see certain NPCs and items through walls. * 'T' key to spawn a trail that leads to class. * 'C' key to crouch. Hold ‘C’ while walking to crawl. * 'F' key to attack people. * 'Enter' key to access the pause menu. * Use the 1, 2, 3, and 4 keys to select a weapon. ‘1’ will de-equip your current weapon, or drop whatever item you are currently carrying. * 'A' key and 'D' key (left arrow and right arrow keys) to scroll through different panties while browsing through her panties. This action may only be done at the start of the day. * ‘Esc’ key to quit the game. When on the Bike: *'W' to pedal forward. *'S' to pedal reverse. * 'A' to turn right. *'D' to turn left. *'Left Shift' to pedal faster. *'Enter' to jump high if you get stuck. *'~' to reload the level. *'E' to jump 'Gamepad:' * Left Stick to move your character. * Right Stick to move the camera. * Hold LB to run. * Tap RB to laugh. Tap repeatedly to laugh louder. * Hold down RB to activate “Yandere Vision”. * Hold down LT to take out your smartphone. Then use RT to snap a picture. * Click in the Left Stick to spawn a trail that leads to class. * Click in the Right Stick to crouch. Hold it down to crawl. * Press Start to pause the game. Use the ‘A’ button to move forward through the menus, and the ‘B’ button to move back through the menus. * During a conversation with a student, use the Left Stick to highlight a dialogue option, and use the ‘A’ button to make a selection. * Use the D-pad to select a weapon. ‘Down’ on the D-pad will de-equip your current weapon, or drop whatever item you are currently carrying. * Use the 'X' button to attack students. 'Debug Controls:' *Press the "\" key to open and close the debug menu. *'F1' to 'F5' to cycle through uniforms. *'1' to change the day to Monday. *'2' to change the day to Tuesday. *'3' to change the day to Wednesday. *'4' to change the day to Thursday. *'5' to change the day to Friday. *'6' to teleport to the the fountain. * '7' to teleport to classroom 2-1 (before/during classes) or the school front (after classes have ended). * '8 to teleport to the Computer Lab. * '9' to teleport to the rooftop. * '0' to disable to enable 2nd camera during photography. * 'R' to boost reputation. * 'S' to upgrade school subjects. * '~' to reset all progress. * '+' to speed up time and '-' to slow down time. * 'N' key to increase music volume, 'B' to decrease music volume. * 'M' to mute the music. * Take out the camera while pressing 'Alt' key to activate "Cinematic Camera Mode". * 'Backspace' to end the day at 5:59 PM. * A to change School Atmosphere * 'G' to make Midori Gurin walk towards the end of the rooftop so she is able to be pushed off. 'Customization Options:' * ‘P’ key to cycle through eyepatches. * ‘O’ key to cycle through silly accessories. * 'H' key to cycle through different hairstyles * By pressing the '?' key, you access the 'Easter Egg Menu'. This shows the following options: ** 'X' key to activate 'Slender Mode' ** 'T’ key to activate 'Titan Mode' ** ‘P’ key to activate 'Punished Mode' ** ‘H’ key to activate 'Hateful Mode' ** ‘B’ key to activate 'Bancho Mode' ** 'G' key to activate 'Galo Mode' ** 'K' key to activate 'DK Mode' ** 'L' key to activate '47 Mode' ** 'S' Key to activate 'Spooky Mode' ** 'J' key to activate 'Bad Romance' ** 'N' key to activate 'Nude Mode' (This isn't featured in the video) ** 'C' key to activate 'Cirno Mode' ** 'D' key to disable copyrighted music. * Use"<" and ">" keys to decrease or increase Yandere-chan’s bust size. For Yandere Clicker *Click to stab. *Hold down ctrl and drag the mouse to move the camera. *Zoom in or out with the scroll wheel. For Kuudere Simulator *Move the mouse to move the camera around. *Press 'T' to activate Tsundere Mode. *You can press 'B' to make Tsundere-chan say "Baka!" in this mode. *Press 'E' to give Kuudere-chan or Tsundere-chan an eyepatch. For Super Yandere 64 Keyboard Controls: *WASD to move the character. *Space to jump. *'Return/Enter' to punch. *Ctrl to crouch. *Esc to pause. *Arrow keys to move the camera around. Gamepad Controls: Yes, there are gamepad controls. If someone could fill out what those are, please do so. Category:Game Mechanics